


AHWU 152

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHWU, AHWU 152, Ficlet, M/M, Ray POV, achievement hunter - Freeform, cuteness, drunk gav, joelay - Freeform, just fluff, no real plot, old office, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after AHWU 152?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AHWU 152

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first work in RoosterTeeth/Achievement Hunter RPF ff!

After the camera’s stop rolling, Jack picks the camera up off the tripod, and makes his way out of the achievement hunter office, shooting a small smile at Michael and Ray.

Michael smiles back, but Ray doesn’t bring his glance up from the floor. He’s leaning against the desk, fingers grasped tightly together. A click is heard at the door, but he doesn’t look up. Because he knows Joel is also gone.

Michael walks over to stand beside him, and Ray hears the spritz of a red bull can opening. “You okay?” he asks.

Ray looks up to his friend. “Yeah- yeah, I’m good. Just, uh, thinking about some of the editing I need to get done.” He lies, glancing back down towards the ground.

But Michael can tell when Ray is lying. He always can. Michael nudges his friend with his shoulder, but Ray doesn’t look back up. Michael sighs.

“Is this about what happened there- with Joel?” he asks.

Ray doesn’t reply, but his skin burns a faint red. Michael smirks. “Since when were you guys even close?” he asks.

Ray shrugs. “I don’t know, we’ve hung out a few times. We just have a lot of stuff in common, I guess.”

“So do you like him?” Michael asks.

Ray blushes beet red, shaking his head. “I-wait, no- no definitely not- not at all. No.”

Michael snickers. “Say no one more time and I might believe you.” He replies with a laugh. Ray shrugs again. “Okay. So maybe I like him, a little. So what? It’s nothing.” He says.

Michael rolls his eyes, shoving Ray lightly. “Damn it Ray! Open your eyes, Joel is the most neurotic person I know- he doesn’t go out of his way to socialize with people. If he’s going out of his way to hang out with you- he probably does like you.”

“You think?” Ray asks. Michael nods.

“Of course! You should ask him out.”

Ray blushes again, shaking his head. “No- no way. I’m not gonna ask him out.” He insists.

“Come _on_ Ray, I mean- YOLO, right?”

Ray groans. “Never say that again.”

Michael just laughs as he leans off the desk, heading towards the door. “Fine. But only if you stop acting like such a pussy!” he calls as he exits.

Ray sinks down into his chair, spinning it aimlessly. He’s alone in the office now, but he doesn’t start getting through the heaps of editing he knows he has to do. Instead, he opens up the roosterteeth website, scrolling through the videos.

He clicks on one of the ‘How to’ video’s with Joel and Adam, and he can’t help himself from laughing as the two of the blunder through levels of a game Ray doesn’t really know. He should be working, but he can’t help but wonder what Joel _would_ say if he asked him out.

oOo

The thought stays with him through the rest of the day. He can’t be behaving that differently, because nobody points out how he’s more than a little bit distracted than usual- but as he misses several shots on GTAV with his trusty sniper rifle, Michael sneaks a look towards him from his desk.

Ray looks away, back to his screen.

The Let’s Play wraps up later than expected, and everyone starts packing up their things and making their way out of the office. Ryan says his goodbyes, shortly followed by Jack and then eventually Geoff, leaving just the lads in the room.

“You wanna come and get bevs with me and Michael, X-Ray?” Gavin asks, pulling Ray out of his thought process. Ray shakes his head.

“Nah, don’t wait up for me.” He says with a slight shake of his head.

“Okay.” Gavin says, but he’s already lost focus; bounding out of the office, babbling about something or other to Michael, who follows close behind. The curly haired boy stops in the doorway, glancing back at Ray.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asks.

Ray nods.

“Okay. Remember what I said.”

“I will.”

Michael exits the room, and Ray can faintly here him yelling at Gavin, calling him an idiot. Once again, Ray finds himself alone in the achievement hunter office, swinging around on his chair.

He inches towards his desk, opening up the roosterteeth page again. He notices a few new video uploads of the day, but his breath hitches as he sees AHWU #152.

Without really thinking, he clicks on it. He fast forwards to 02:50, and before he knows it he can hear his own voice bellowing through his headphones.

“ _Joooooooooooeeeeellllllll”_

He cringes a little, like everyone does when they watch themselves on a video, or hear their own voice on a recording- but still, he watches. Joel entering the room, taking his mic, doing his voice. It’s funny, and Ray can’t help but giggle.

Ray’s breath hitches a little as he starts talking about the achievement of the week and Halo four, as Joel moves behind him. And then Ray’s turning his head. And then Joel’s face is closer to his own than ever. He still remembers the lingering smell of mint from Joel’s breath, the warmth of his skin. The smirk on his face that he tries so _hard_ to hide.

It’s so loud in his head phones, he doesn’t hear the door click open, and feet padding across behind him.

“What’re you watching?”

Ray jumps out of his seat, scrambling to pull off his headphones, before turning and seeing Joel, standing behind him, smiling.

“Oh- I, I uh, was just watching the new AHWU.” He stutters. Joel smiles.

“Oh yeah, was it good?”

“Mhm.”

“Did they keep in the bit, uh-the bit where I…”

“Yeah. they did.”

The two fall silent. But Joel’s smile doesn’t drop. Ray stares at him, studying every aspect of the man in front of him. So what if Joel doesn’t like him? The least he can do is ask, right?

He’s almost worked up the courage to say- “Hey Joel. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime…” before Joel steps forwards slightly. His left hand scratches at his wrist, displaying his nervousness.

“Hey- listen Ray,” he says. “I-uh- I wanted to ask you something.”

“Snap.” Ray mutters.

“Do you wanna go first?” Joel asks. Ray shakes his head, because there is absolutely _no way_ he’s gonna ask Joel anything until he knows what Joel wants to say. There’s a tension in the room that reverberates through him, making him squirm.

“Right. Okay, so I was just wondering- I mean, you don’t have to or- whatever, but- maybe, if you’d wanna, uh, catch a movie or something sometime? Like, with me?”

Ray’s breath hitches. Did _Joel Heyman_ just ask him _out_ , like on a _date?_

“What, like a date?” he asks, trying to keep his voice level.

Joel blushes. “Uh. Yeah. I mean- I understand if you don’t want to…” he trails off, glancing at the floor, before meeting Ray’s eyes again. “I mean- unless you do. Want to, that is?”

For some reason, Ray doesn’t know how to form words anymore. His mouth hangs slightly open, but sound doesn’t come out. Joel stands in front of him expectantly, awkwardly scratching and scritching at his wrist.

About ten seconds of silence go past.

“It’s fine,” Joel sighs. “I understand.”

He turns and starts to leave the room, and Ray finds the energy to swing himself out of his chair.

“Joel! Wait!”

Joel turns from where he stands in the doorway.

“I would absolutely, _love_ to go and catch a move sometime. Or something. With you.”

Joel breaks out into a grin. “Okay. I'll uh, pick you up tomorrow. Like, at eight or something?”

Ray nods, in a way he hopes doesn’t look to desperate as he straightens his glasses. “Right. It’s a date.”

Joel shoots him one last small smile before he slips out of the office, the door clicking shut behind him. Ray waits about five seconds, before letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He rips his phone out of his pocket, and quickly calls Michael, his fingers fumbling at the screen.

Michael picks up on the third ring, and Ray can overhear loud music through the phone.

“Gavin- get off, it’s Ray!” he hears, and Michael laugh, probably pushing a drunk Gavin away from him.

“Ray! You okay?” he shouts. Ray winces, holding the phone slightly away from his ear.

“Yeah, uh, I was just calling to tell you that you were right. We’re going out tomorrow night.”

Michael cheers, and slurs something incomprehensible, before he hears Gavin’s voice babbling and the phone clicks shut. But nothing can really spoil Ray’s good mood right now. He locks his phone, slipping it back in his pocket, before heading out the door, shutting it behind him.

He has a _date._

With _Joel Heyman._

 _Oh crap,_ he thinks. _What am I gonna wear?_


End file.
